The objective of this application is to provide radionuclides for collaborative research and as a service to funded research investigators throughout the world. To achieve this objective, three research projects are proposed: 1. In research project 1, the investigator will develop routine techniques for the production of large amounts of important radionuclides of copper, gallium yttrium, technetium, bromine and iodine. 2. In research project 2 the imaging physics of positron emitting nuclides of different energy and decay schemes on the image quality will be evaluated. 3. Research project 3 will develop and evaluate molecular modeling methods capable of determining the potential usefulness of radiopharmaceutical labeled with the radionuclides being developed. The three research projects will support collaborative research projects with twelve investigators involving oncological, cardiovascular and neuroscience applications. The majority of the collaborative research projects will utilize a microPET positron emission tomograph designed specifically for imaging transgenic mice and other rodent models. The resource will support several service projects where radionuclides developed under project 1 will be supplied to funded investigators. Training and dissemination of information will be important parts of the resource.